Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer (z ang. starlight - światło gwiazd, glimmer - przebłysk, poświata, dosłownie: Przebłysk Światła Gwiazd, lub Poświata Światła Gwiazd) — klacz, jednorożec, antagonistka, która później zostaje nawrócona na dobrą ścieżkę. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pierwszych dwóch odcinkach 5 sezonu, w których była burmistrzynią tajemniczej wioski, gdzie każdy kucyk posiadał taki sam znaczek. W odcinku „Znaczki raz jeszcze” powraca z chęcią zemsty na Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółkach, próbując przeszkodzić w pierwszym Ponaddźwiękowym Bum. Klacz pojawia się również w odcinkach „Kopę lat!” i „Żartowniś Discord” jako postać tła. Wystąpiła także w pierwszych dwóch odcinkach 6 sezonu.__TOC__ Wygląd i powstawanie thumb|left|150px|Starlight jako źrebak thumb|right|Kryształowa Starlgiht Starlight posiada kolorystykę podobną do schematu kolorów Arii Blaze w jej ludzkiej formie. Klacz ma lawendową sierść oraz lekko kręconą grzywę w trzech kolorach - jagodowym, purpurowym i akwamarynowym''Morska woda'', odcień zielononiebieski, barwa szlachetnej odmiany berylu o tej samej nazwie.. Jej oczy są w kolorze kobaltowym, ponadto ich design jest taki sam, jaki posiada między innymi Rainbow Dash. Znaczkiem klaczy są dwie aury koloru morskiego, nad jasnofioletową różą wiatrów. W pierwszych dwóch odcinkach 5 sezonu, znaczek klaczy był zamalowany, a na jego miejscu widniał szary znak równości. Poświata magii Starlight jest morska, zgodnie z kolorystyką znaczka. Kiedy była źrebakiem, jej włosy były spięte w dwie postawione do góry kitki i przewiązane morskimi kokardami. Od 6 sezonu Starlight zmieniła uczesanie. Jej grzywka, została zmieniona z prostej na lok opadający na oko jednorożca. Tył grzywy jest rozpuszczony, a nie spięty, tak jak to było wcześniej. W odcinku The Crystalling część 2 Starlight zmienia się na chwilę w kryształowego kucyka. W tym stanie jej jest ładnie upięta, a na górze fryzury znajduje się turkusowa przepaska. Ogon kucyka jest delikatnie zakręcony i przypomina styl ogona Rarity. Ponadto jest ozdobiony wstążką w takim samym kolorze co przepaska w grzywie. thumb|right|Projekty wyglądu Starlight z książki Art of Equestria Imię bohaterki zbudowane jest w podobny sposób jak imiona Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer i Starbeam Twinkle. Pierwszy człon imienia, Starlight, pochodzi prawdopodobnie od kucyka z pierwszej generacji. Według Jims Millera, Starlight pierwotnie miała się nazywać Aurora Glimmer, ale zostało to zmienione ze względu na to, że imię Aurora jest znakiem towarowym Disneya, oraz imieniem głównej bohaterki filmu Śpiąca królewna. Z książki The Art of Equestria dowiadujemy się, że początkowo grzywa Starlight miała posiadać tylko dwa odcienie fioletu, bez akwamarynu. Jim Miller stwierdził, że Starlight ma talent do magii, przez co jej kolory są równoległe do tych Twilight Sparkle. Ujawnione też zostało to, że próbowano wiele stylów grzyw na niej, w tym jedną, podobną do tej Rainbow Dash. Charakter thumb|right|"CICHO!"Gdy po raz pierwszy spotykamy Starlight, wydaje się być ona miłą i przyjaźnie nastawioną klaczą. Ciepło wita główne bohaterki i z uśmiechem opowiada o założonej przez siebie wiosce. Sprawia wrażenie oddanej swojej filozofii protagonistki, która dba o swoich współtowarzyszy i jednocześnie stawia się z nimi na równi. Wygląda na w pełni szczęśliwego kucyka. Główne bohaterki szybko spostrzegają, że jest ona również wymagająca, dba o dyscyplinę w swojej wiosce i posiada silne cechy przywódcze. Doprowadza do sytuacji, w której mieszkańcy osady nie dostrzegają innego sposobu myślenia, od tego, który został im wpojony. Jest przekonana, że tylko jej definicja przyjaźni jest prawdziwa. Według jej poglądów, pełną przyjaźń można osiągnąć tylko poprzez dążenie do pełnej równości w każdym aspekcie życia (m.in. poprzez brak własnych talentów). Jak dowiadujemy się później, taki sposób myślenia bohaterki nie jest przypadkowy, ponieważ uformował się on przez bolesne dla Starlight doświadczenia z dzieciństwa. Fluttershy odkrywa, że Starlight oszukuje mieszkańców swojej wioski. Głoszona przez nią filozofia równości dotyczy każdego kucyka, oprócz jej samej. Okazuje się bowiem, że klacz wcale nie pozbyła się swojego znaczka, lecz umiejętnie go ukrywa. Aby utrzymać porządek w swojej wiosce, używa swojego największego talentu, czyli magii. Jest to oznaka hipokryzji bohaterki. Starlight posiada niezwykły dar przekonywania i świetnie potrafi odgrywać rolę, którą dla siebie wymyśliła. Dobrze panuje nad swoimi emocjami. Ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze dopiero, gdy zostaje zdemaskowana. Okazuje się być porywcza, krzyczy na Twilight i mieszkańców wioski, po czym ucieka, nie dając się dogonić. W finale 5. sezonu powraca z chęcią zemsty na Twilight i jej przyjaciółkach. Aby odpłacić się za ingerencję w swoje życie, nie cofa się przed niczym, żeby poniżyć swoje przeciwniczki i zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. Dopiero gdy opowiada traumatyczną dla niej historię z dzieciństwa, poznajemy prawdziwe motywy jej działania. Okazuje się, że wszystko czego się dopuściła, było spowodowane lękiem przed odrzuceniem. To pozwala spojrzeć na jej czyny z nowej perspektywy. Po namowach Twilight zmienia swe postępowanie i okazuje skruchę. Zaprzyjaźnia się z bohaterkami i na nowo odkrywa, czym jest przyjaźń. Magia thumb|left|Starlight zabrała znaczek TwilightStarlight jest niezwykle utalentowanym jednorożcem. Używa trudnych zaklęć, takich jak teleportacja i telekineza. Widzimy jak niszczy skały oraz kamienny most. Posługuje się również zaklęciami, które powodują silne eksplozje. Jest w stanie przenosić przedmioty używając siły umysłu, tworzyć magiczne bariery, wytwarzać oślepiające światła. Dzięki swojej magii potrafi odbierać kucykom ich własne znaczki. Drewniana laska, która rzekomo do tego służyła, nazywana przez Starlight „Laską Identyczności”, okazała się tylko zwykłym patykiem, zaczarowanym właśnie przez bohaterkę. Klacz jest zaskoczona, kiedy Twilight tworzy pole siłowe przed jej atakiem na Sugar Belle, Party Favora, Night Glider i Double Diamonda. Krzyczy, że latami ćwiczyła to zaklęcie, lecz nie osiągnęła tak dobrych efektów. thumb|right|Starlight lewituje samą siebie, prawie jakby latałaW dwóch odcinkach "Znaczki raz jeszcze" Starlight pokazuje jak duże są jej magiczne możliwości. Potrafi lewitować samą siebie przez długi czas i podczas tej czynności, rzucać także inne zaklęcia. Ulepszyła też zaklęcie Star Swirl Brodatego do cofania się w czasie. W odcinku "Pora na czas" Twilight Sparkle używa tego czaru, jednak może być w przeszłości tylko krótką chwilę. Natomiast Starlight zmodyfikowała je tak, że mogła pozostać w minionych czasach tak długo jak chciała, zmieniać wydarzenia, wyrzucać Twilight z przeszłości do teraźniejszości. Klacz zna także zaklęcie potrafiące zamknąć kucyka w bryle fioletowego kryształu, blokując jego ruchy. Przedstawienie w serii Starlight pierwszy raz pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku 5 sezonu "Znaczkowa mapa", gdzie Double Diamond przyprowadza do niej Mane 6. Starlight jest wręcz uradowana, widząc Twilight Sparkle, gdyż u nich w wiosce nie było nigdy alikorna. Starlight postanawia przedstawić przyjaciółkom Twilight ich rozumowanie przyjaźni i śpiewa razem z kucykami z wioski In Our Town. Przedstawia ona swoją filozofię przyjaźni. Zachęca przyjaciółki Twilight, by dołączyły do nich, jednak te są nieugięte. Kiedy zaprowadza je do skarbca, tam podstępem zabiera im znaczki. Potem zamyka mane 6 w jednopokojowym domku. Za każdym razem próbuje skłonić je do przyłączenia się do nich. Zależy jej głównie na Twilight, gdyż sądzi, że jeśli księżniczka dołączy do nich i odda swój znaczek, inni też będą chcieli i każdy będzie głosił jej filozofię przyjaźni. Daje się jednak nabrać, że Fluttershy dołącza do nich. Tak naprawdę chce ona odzyskać znaczki dla swoich przyjaciółek. Późnym wieczorem przez przypadek podsłuchuje rozmowę Starlight z Double Diamond. Zabrała ona znaczki do swojego domu, przez co Fluttershy nie mogła ich zabrać. Jednak klacz dowiedziała się, że Starlight wszystkich oszukuje, bowiem ma ona nadal swój znaczek. W dodatku maluje znak równości czarną farbą na swojej sierści, a prawdziwy znaczek pudruje na różowo. Następnego dnia Fluttershy idzie niby przekonać swoje przyjaciółki, by dołączyły do Starlight.thumb|right|Ukryta Starlight Glimmer w odcinku Kopę lat! Tak naprawdę Fluttershy powiedziała im co widziała. Kiedy Twilight wychodzi i mówi, że dołączy do Starlight, Fluttershy stara się wylać na nią wiadro wody. Ona jednak ucieka od niej i jej plan nie wypalił. Kropelka jednak dotyka j i zmywa po części jej znak równości i każdy kucyk teraz widzi, że oszukiwała. Starlight stara się uciec ze znaczkami mane 6 z dala. Jednak goniona przez swoich dawnych poddanych Night Glider, Sugar Belle, Party Favora oraz Double Diamonda nie zdołała uciec ze znaczkami, a lawina śniegu zagrodziła jej drogę. Dochodzi do konfrontacji z Twilight, która broni dawnych podwładnych Starlight, która używa silnego zaklęcia na nich. Na koniec znika ona nagle w polu siłowym. Starlight pojawiła się także w odcinku "Kopę lat!" gdzie w jednej ze scen, gdzie Twilight, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Spike i Moondancer są w restauracji. Starlight przegląda tam menu, które zasłania ją prawie całą, lecz widać jej róg, kopyta i kawałek grzywy, co pozwala ją zidentyfikować. thumb|left|Starlight w "Żartowniś Discord". Zaznaczona czerwonym okręgiem. Następnie Starlight pojawia się w odcinku "Żartowniś Discord". Ponownie ukrywa się, jednak tym razem nie w canterlockiej restauracji, tylko w krzakach w Ponyville. Obserwuje tam przez lornetkę Mane 6 oraz Discorda. Widać lekko jej grzywę, więc wiemy, że to ona. W obu częściach "Znaczki raz jeszcze" Starlight stara się powstrzymać pierwsze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, któremu główne bohaterki zawdzięczają swoje znaczki. Ukazane są tam również jej imponujące magiczne umiejętności jak lewitacja samej siebie, zamykanie innych kuców w bloku kryształu czy wystrzeliwanie potężnych wiązek energii z rogu, nie przerywając przy tym lewitacji. Kilka razy udaje jej się przerwać wyścig, prowadząc między innymi do zwycięstwa Nightmare Moon, Królowej Chrysalis czy wojny Celestii z Królem Sombrą, ale za każdym razem ona i Twilight wracają w to samo miejsce i cała potyczka zaczyna się od nowa. Po zobaczeniu zdewastowanej Equestrii Starlight ukazuje swoją przeszłość. Okazuje się, że miała przyjaciela imieniem Sunburst. Gdy ten otrzymał swój znaczek i został wysłany do szkoły w Canterlocie, złamało to serce małej Glimmer, która straciła z nim kontakt całkowicie. Zaczęła winić jego znaczek i od tego czasu twierdziła, że znaczki są przyczyną zrywania przyjaźni oraz zakłócają ich przebieg. Twilight jednak uświadamia jej, że mimo iż została zraniona, to nadal ma szansę na utworzenie nowych przyjaźni. Po powrocie do zamku Starlight zostaje zaakceptowana przez mieszkańców Ponyville, jak i przez główne bohaterki oraz zostaje ich przyjaciółką.W odcinku A Hearth's Warming Tail w opowieści Twilight Sparkle wciela się w nienawidzącą świąt Snowfall Frost. , Inne wizerunki thumb|Fragment jednego z obrazków w komiksie. Kucyk podobny do Starlight Glimmer widoczny w prawym dolnym rogu. Prawdopodobnie występuje w komiksie "IDW comics' My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #14 na stronie 21. Jeden z kucyków w Fillydelphii miał kolory podobne właśnie do Starlight Glimmer. Ciekawostki * Przed ujawnieniem jej prawdziwego imienia była nazywana w fandomie Mayor Marks. * Starlight ma bardzo podobną kolorystykę do postaci z Equestria Girls - Arii Blaze. * Przez cały czas mieszkańcy wioski nie zauważyli tego, iż kolory grzywy i sierści Starlight nie są wyblakłe. * Jako jedyna nie czesała swojej grzywy w jeden z kilku wariantów dostępnych w jej wiosce. Prawdopodobnie była do tego uprawniona jako założycielka i liderka osady. *Początkowo miała się nazywać Aurora Glimmer, co było nawiązaniem do imienia disneyowskiej księżniczki Aurory z filmu Śpiąca Królewna. Cytaty Gry Starlight jest jedną z bohaterek gry My Little Pony na systemy Android i iOS. Galeria en:Starlight Glimmer Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Antagoniści